


Treaties Don't Write Themselves

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Flogging, Hate Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, peace treaties, sub!viggo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Mala is meeting with Viggo to write up a peace treaty. The outcome is very different than what she expected.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Mala
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Treaties Don't Write Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have my multichapter fics to work on, but I just wanted to write some self indulgent bullshit. This is before either Mala or Viggo know about Hiccup and the Dragon Riders. I just feel like the two of them have a history.

Mala glared at the man sitting across from her. They were supposed to be having peaceful negotiations, and she would try her damn best, but oh by the Ancients, she hated him. Viggo just smirked at her, swirled the wine around in his goblet. Mala had taken the goblet he’d offered her just to be polite, but had yet to drink from it. Though, it would be bad decorum for Viggo to poison or drug her while she had her guards right outside. The tent had been set up on neutral ground, but Mala hated the tent. It was made from dragon hides. Everything about this was distasteful to her, but maybe she could come to a peaceful resignation of the war with Viggo. That was better than further bloodshed. 

“What kind of a deal are we going to come to?” Viggo asked. He sipped at his wine. There was a table with an empty sheet of paper between them, for their yet unwritten treaty. 

“Preferably one where you stop hunting dragons,” Mala snipped. She finally took a sip of her wine. It tasted normal. No drugs, no poison. Just wine. 

Viggo sighed. “You see, my dear, that won’t happen.”

“Don’t call me that. And why won’t that happen?”

“My tribe needs money.”

Mala snorted. “There are other ways to trade and make money than hunting dragons. My tribe has survived without it.”

“And your tribe is the odd one out there, isn’t it?” Viggo set his goblet down, played with a piece of charcoal on the table. “How about I stay off your territory? Hunt on my own?”

Mala growled in her throat. “But then you’d be still hunting and enslaving dragons. I can’t let you do that. And I can’t let you get away with capturing and enslaving some of my people.”

“Perhaps a Thing could help us figure this out?” Viggo asked. “You seem very intent on seeing me punished for no wrongdoings.”

“No wrongdoings?!” Mala cried. “You see enslavement as just?”

“When they are prisoners of war, yes.” Viggo picked up his goblet again, looked down into it. “As yours were.” 

“Fuck you,” Mala said. She knew this was supposed to be a peaceful meeting, but she couldn’t keep it in. She hated this man so much, wanted him to see justice. 

“Excuse me?” Viggo asked, eyebrows raised. “That wasn’t very queenly of you.”

“Well, I’ve only been queen for a short time,” Mala said with a smirk. “I’m still learning.”

It was Viggo’s turn to make a growling noise in his throat. And… oh no. That made Mala a little bit wet. She was frustrated, both with herself and this man. She hated to admit it, but there was something alluring and attractive about him, even with the terrible scars on the side of his throat. 

“What if we got something else out of this treaty?” Viggo asked. “Something more… primal, in a relationship?”

“Oh?” Mala figured she knew what he was talking about, but she wanted to hear him say it. She sipped at her wine, making her movements small and dignified.

Viggo stood and came around the table to her, and Mala stood as well. He was an inch taller than her, and she didn’t like that. Still, she made it look like she was staring down her nose at him. She was very good at doing that. 

Viggo took her by the hips, and she liked his big hands on her. Maybe through this, she could punish him just a little bit. But maybe he was looking to punish her as well. Either way, this could be fun, Mala figured. 

“Something like sex?” Viggo suggested. His voice was low, and it made the hairs rise along Mala’s spine. “Just to ensure the treaty.”

Mala laughed lightly, wanting to get on Viggo’s nerves, now that she knew what he wanted. “The treaty hasn’t even been written yet.”

“Yes, but maybe this will inspire us.”

Mala trailed a hand over the scars on Viggo’s neck. She’d been curious about touching them. She wondered how exactly that had happened. But it wasn’t her place to ask, even if they were going to bare themselves to each other and have sex. Viggo’s breath hitched at her touch, and she liked that she had that effect on him. 

“Is fucking how you usually make your treaties?” Mala asked. 

“You’d be surprised.” Viggo went around to Mala’s back, found the clasps for her breastplate. He deftly undid them, then pulled the piece of armor off of her. She let him take off her armor, leaving her in the plain clothing she wore underneath. Then it was her turn to take Viggo’s off of him. She had to be careful with his, given that he wore spikes. Some of it was for intimidation, as some of the spikes were dull, but the ones on his belt were indeed sharp. 

Thinking of belts, Mala had an idea. She kept Viggo’s belt in one hand, a sly smile on her face.

“What are you doing?” Viggo asked as he began to pull off his tunic.

“Just planning ahead.” She laid the belt on the table within reach, began to take off her own tunic. Heat built in her core as she watched Viggo’s body be revealed to her. He was thick and muscular. And mm, his cock was half hard for her. Once undressed, she took the belt in one hand, then came forward and took his cock in the other. Viggo gasped at her touch. 

Then Mala was pressing herself into him and shoving him down onto the ground. Viggo hadn’t expected that. Nor did he expect the hands grabbing his wrists and yanking them over his head. The belt went tightly around his wrists. 

“Usually I’m the one that does the tying up,” Viggo told her, voice almost smooth, trying to recover.

“Oh, I can tell,” Mala said. She rocked her hips above him, making his cock press against her and grow harder. “I wasn’t in the mood.”

Viggo laughed, but then tugged on the belt and found that it was very much tight and that he couldn’t get out of it. He frowned. “If you have to cut this to get me out, I’ll…”

“What?” Mala asked. She raked her nails across his chest. She felt powerful in control like this. Here was an older, more experienced man underneath her and at her mercy. “Can’t do much trussed up like this.”

Viggo gritted his teeth. “Fine. I will humor you if it gets this treaty written.”

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Mala took ahold of his cock, evidence that  _ some _ part of him did. He was consenting to this at least. Mala couldn’t see herself doing anything without consent, even if it  _ was _ her worst enemy. She pumped him in one hand, the fingers of her other circling around a hardened nipple. Viggo grunted, twisted his head. He left his hands above him. Bringing them down would have the spikes on the belt scratching up parts of his body that were now very much exposed to Mala. She liked this. During their war, it had felt too often like Viggo had power over her, but now it was the other way around. But… what to do with him? Was he one of those men that liked pain? Or did he only like dishing it out? 

“How do you feel about pain?” Mala asked him.

“It’s exquisite when the other party is feeling it,” Viggo panted.

“So you’ve never tried it out yourself?”

“Never.”

“Well, we’ll have to change that.” Mala stood off of him, going to retrieve her own belt. She ran it through one hand, feeling the supple leather of it. She stood above Viggo, feeling strong. He deserved this after all that he’d done to dragons and her people, after the war that he’d waged against them. She met Viggo’s eyes, trying to read what was in those dark brown depths, but it was impossible. He kept his emotions heavily guarded.

Mala brought the belt down on his chest. Viggo flinched and hissed through his teeth, but made no other indication that it hurt. That wasn’t good enough. So, Mala hit him again, seeing a welt taking shape where the belt had landed. He gave a stifled cry this time. His hands tugged at his restraints. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” Mala teased. She hit him across the stomach. He made a keening noise in his throat and twisted his head. There was something good about this for him though, apparently, because he was still hard. With the next hit to his abdomen she saw precum trickle from his slit. 

Curious, Mala trailed the end of the belt over his cock.

“No, don’t,” Viggo gasped.

“Do you usually listen when people beg?”

“I just make them beg more. Untie me and I’ll have you begging for release. Have you ever screamed during sex? I’m sure I could make you.” There was a self-assured smirk on his face. He was sure he could do the things he was saying. Even while his words made her wet, Mala didn’t like that.  _ She _ wanted to be in control. 

“You talk too much,” Mala chided. Then she hit him across the cock with the belt.

Viggo arched and yelled, his cock twitching. Mala liked that reaction, so she did it again, and again. Then she was on her knees, putting the belt aside, taking his large length into one hand, and Viggo was moaning in relief. She liked that sound quite a lot. 

“How was that?” Mala asked, though she didn’t really care what he had to say about it. 

“New,” was all Viggo told her. No indication of whether or not he had liked it. But his cock hadn’t softened during the pain. Not even a little bit. 

Viggo was quiet while she pumped his cock, only letting out the occasional sigh. Mala hopes he would be louder once he got inside her. She’d had her fingers inside a woman before and knew they were nice and soft. It must feel heavenly on a cock.

Mala decided to torment him a little with that. She raised herself up and reached a hand down to her own genitals. Then she was playing with her clit, moaning loudly just for show. Viggo struggled against his restraints.

“Want to touch me?” Mala asked. She dipped her fingers downwards, finding her slit and pushing them inside. Her fingers slid in easily with the wetness. “I’m all hot and wet.”

“Mala, just get on with it.”

Mala laughed. “But teasing you is the whole point.”

Viggo rolled his eyes. “If you've forgotten, we still have a whole treaty to write.”

“And if  _ you’ve _ forgotten, I have a cohort of my best warriors outside this tent,” Mala told him. “So they heard you yelling.”

Viggo’s face went a bright shade of pink at that, and Mala felt great pleasure in it. So he wasn’t used to being humiliated. Good.

Unable to take pleasuring herself anymore when there was a perfectly good cock right  _ there _ , Mala took him in one hand and mounted him. It hurt for a moment when the head pushed in, but then he began to slide evenly in, and Mala moaned. She didn’t care about her warriors hearing her. Nothing some of them hadn’t heard from her before. 

Mala sighed when she was fully seated on him, rocked her hips a little, and Viggo sighed as well. His cock was by far the largest she’d ever taken, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t good. She put her hands on his hips to steady herself, began rocking back and forth. 

“Do you like my cock in you?” he asked her, voice smooth like velvet. Apparently even tied up he would dirty talk. “Filling you and stretching you?”

“Fuck yes I do,” Mala panted. She really did like him inside her. At the right angles it felt like he brushed her cervix, which sent her flying up into the clouds, pleasure tingling absolutely everywhere. He was long and thick, an absolutely monstrous size when she came to think of it, but he was a big man - why wouldn’t he have a big cock? 

“So, this treaty…” Viggo began.

“Stay off my lands and don’t touch my people,” Mala demanded. “And return the ones you’ve captured.”

“Can’t do that,” Viggo grunted.

“Why not?”

“Some are quite happy in their new home.”

“I don’t believe you.” Another brush against her cervix, pleasure soaring through her to make her toes curl. 

“I own them now,” Viggo said breathlessly. He sounded like he was enjoying having his cock in her. “I branded them.”

For a moment, Mala stopped, but then she started again, rocking harder than before, a hand flying to Viggo’s throat and squeezing till she heard a gasped choking sound. 

“You  _ bastard _ .” There were angry tears in her eyes at this news. “You absolute  _ bastard _ .” She’d lost people to him in more than just death: now, some were his thralls, owned by him and forced to do whatever he wished. 

“A-and what do you do with my people when you capture them?” Viggo gasped out. Mala relinquished her grip on his throat so he could speak, but kept her hand there. “Certainly the same thing.”

“We kill them,” she stated simply. It was true. Any Dragon Hunter prisoners were executed for their crimes, their heads given as trophies to the Great Protector. 

Now, she and Viggo didn’t speak. He was moving his hips into her as best as he could while on the bottom, and she’d begun bouncing on him, needing more for her to come. She kept her hand on his throat, a threat to choke him if he said anything else she didn’t like. There were many things he could have said, but he was smart and didn’t tempt her. 

Mala moaned loudly when she came, rocking her hips like mad. Her walls contracted around Viggo, squeezing out all the pleasure they could get. In the midst of her own orgasm Viggo came too, and she found herself looking down in shock. He had given her no warning. She had been going to pull off of him before he could… Mala jumped off of him, but just to pull a knife and put it beneath his chin. 

“You did that on purpose!”

“Pfft. As if I can control my own seed.”

Mala narrowed her eyes. “You know what I mean.” It was too late. She hadn’t gotten off of him soon enough. His seed was inside of her, and for all she knew, could be shooting to her womb to impregnate her. Gods, she was so stupid! She shouldn’t have come on top of him like that. She should have stopped this sooner!

“I figured an heir would be a perfect start to our peace,” Viggo said with a smirk. 

“If this even results in one.”

Viggo looked like he wanted to shrug but couldn’t with his arms above him. “It may not, but it was worth a shot.”

Angry, Mala set the knife aside and began to untie him. Rushing, she cut her left index finger on one of the spikes and cursed. She sucked the blood from her finger, then went back to untying him. Once he was loose, she threw his clothes at him.

“Get dressed. This meeting is over.”

“But we didn’t even come to an agreement. Surely you wouldn’t-”

Mala began dressing herself, shot him a glare to shut him up. It worked after all she’d done to him. He clamped his mouth shut and said nothing else.

Once she was dressed and back in her armor, Mala felt better, impenetrable. 

“I’ll be leaving,” she said. “If you come anywhere near my territory, I’ll blast you out of the water. Good day.” Then, she curtly turned, and left the tent, her expression hard and unreadable. 


End file.
